Tomoko's First Time with a Prostitute
by Iheartboylove123
Summary: Tomoko finds a whore named Matthew and decides to have some fun. One-shot


Tomoko unzips his pants slowly to make him crave her glides her finger up and down his sensitive dick as it rises and he feels heat grew in his puts her hand all over his dick and jerks it up and licks the precum that leaks out of his puts both hands on his dick,she starts jerking moans and feels his face burn with embarrassment.

She takes her hands off and unzips her see her pink thong is wet and he sees the lips of pussy and he tries to touch her but she slaps him,she planned on giving him a peels off the wet underwear.

Tomoko glides her fingers over her dripping wet pussy and slides her finger over her clit and moans his name,"Aah Matthew...Matthew I want your hard dick inside of me,".

Matthew blushes,his dick was so hard and she wasn't sticks two fingers in her pussy and two in her tells him to start playing with himself and he does as he's told and she starts making a scissoring motion in her pussy and ass.

She want her holes ready for him,she takes her fingers out of her pussy and puts it in from Matthew."Lick it,"she licks her pussy juice and he takes his precum and brings to her licks it like it was precious.

His precum tasted good in his mouth,it was sweet like candy but it was also addictive,one taste and you want wanted to rub herself till her pussy juices starts dripping on the down her leg goes in between Matthew's legs and watches him jerk off.  
Tomoko's warm breath makes Matthew's dick get grabs his hands and puts them on top of her head.

She licks his dick and taste the his savors the taste and then she takes the whole thing down her throat felt warm and tight,he grabs her hair and tugs takes his dick in and out of tries to moan softly but instead he does it loudly.

She wraps her tongue around his dick and swirls her tongue on his slips her fingers in her pussy and starts riding on her moans vibrates on his dick and he feels heat burn inside his sticks 3 fingers in pussy and with a twist ,she cums all over the floor.

She moans so much and Matthew cums in her mouth send white streams of his hot cum in her mouth and on her both pant loudly and try to calm sees she still had cum in her puts his hand in front of her mouth for her to she swallows and says,"I want more,".

She picks her body in doggy style position and Matthew instantly gets harder when he sees cum drip out of her goes behind her and sticks his dick in her pussy."Aaah...it's really tight,"he thrust forward and she bits her lip.

He thrust again faster this time and he grabs her breasts and starts playing with her keeps a fast and steady pace,he doesn't know how much longer he can last.

She flips him over and starts riding on feels her wet pussy go up and down his moans and still plays with her were warm and smooth and wished he could tittyfuck her but he though this was better anyway.

She slammed her pussy on his dick and he almost came in pulled her off him and switched position she put her legs on his shoulders and he could see her was big and perfect for his stuck two finger in her ass and stretched it.

She wanted him in her tight little told him to pass the warming lube and he nodded and gave it to squirted it on her fingers and stuck them deep in her felt like nutting right on her but he liked watching her play with made his dick want her even more,he pushed in her but then he hit her G-spot and squirted on Matthew's dick.

"Matthew...please fill me with your thick dick and cum in me,".Matthew couldn't take it anymore,he rubbed the cum on his dick and squirted lube on her stuck his juicy dick in her ass and cum and lube came out of her ass.

He started thrusting slow but went faster and she was moaning his name which made him go faster and stuck her fingers in pussy to double the pleasure and stuck his wet tongue in her mouth and heat filled their bodies.

Their tongues were swirling around,fighting for won and started placing hickeys on his keep thrusting in her and playing with her put four fingers in her pussy and placed a hickey on his ,they felt cum leak out and started going thrusted faster and her fingers went deeper and deeper.

"Cum in me,Matthew,"she moaned."Aahh god,"he cried came at the same,her cum squirted on his chest and came running down his sprayed in her and little of his cum splashed on her face and fell asleep naked and covered in cum,lube and sweat.  
Fin

❤️❤️❤️㈍9㇮6㈆9


End file.
